


With you, everything

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sam and Bucky are very married, very committed to each other, and very into not getting into any kind of routine on the fun side of life. So here they are, the minute their friends leave their place, ready to go.Sambucky week, October 23, prompt: "Alternate Reality"





	With you, everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).

> New fill! Hope you'll like it! It was betad by the amazing Betheflame, who's also the one who got me into this ship so here we go!

The footsteps of their friends still echoed down the stairwell when Bucky slouched on the door to close it and stayed there. He was still wearing the shirt and suit pants he'd worn to work that day and Sam felt the need to unbutton his own shirt. It was late, nearing midnight and they all had work in the morning - it was rather rare that Tony and Steve would stay this late but Nat had been in a particularly good mood tonight so there was that. 

Didn't change the fact that Bucky was wearing the  _ gray _ suit, had been wearing it all day and Sam had been wanting to take it off him since about two minutes after he'd realized he'd put this one on that morning. 

Bucky's eyes were closed, near-exhaustion seemingly washing over him. He'd crossed his legs at the ankles in a way that meant his whole weight rested on the door. Sam finally got tired of just oggling him and got up from his seat on the couch, tapping his hands on his thighs as if he didn't know what to do with them. He did. 

He walked to Bucky, smiling softly when his husband opened his eyes to look at him approach. 

"I think we need to get you to bed, Wilson." Sam said, and Bucky chuckled.

"I have a feeling you don't mean that to say I'm getting some sleep anytime soon."

"Nah. But you can only blame yourself for that, love, parading with that suit all day. Intentional teasing is bad, it's so bad, James." Sam was whispering in Bucky's ear now. "Show me." 

The look in Bucky's eyes shifted, getting darker. He licked his lips before giving the tiniest nod and straightening. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam watched and let him keep on and on, until the lapels of the shirt laid separated and a large band of Bucky's skin became visible. 

Sam's attention stayed up though, around his neck, where Bucky's collar sat snuggly, where it couldn't be seen when the shirt was done, where they both knew it always was.

" _ Fuck _ ," Sam breathed, letting his fingers rub at the thin metal covered with black velvet. Bucky's lashes fluttered at the touch, his eyes, when Sam looked up to meet them, were glassy and growing more unfocused with each pass of his fingers. 

Sam couldn't take the distance between them any longer and took the final step that brought him between Bucky's legs and allowed him to pass his arms, strong and wandering, around Bucky's back and neck, his face against the side of Bucky's. Bucky let out a long breath that meant he was finally relaxing and Sam smiled against his cheek. 

"Too pretty like this, baby. Imma just wreck you." Sam whispered again, watched almost cross-eyed from the proximity, as goose-bumps started creeping up Bucky's neck. "Put some bruises down your chest…" he kissed Bucky's jaw, "your hips…" nipped at his earlobe, "your thighs…" breathed hot in his ear, "eat you out till you're raw and begging."

Bucky's knees gave a sudden start and Sam was here, tightening both his arms around his husband. 

"Yeah, bed it is," Sam kissed Bucky's cheek again, then proceeded to help him along to their bedroom on his jelly legs. "Lie down, beautiful, got business with you."

Bucky clamped his hand over his mouth when the next thing Sam did was bend down and suck one of his nipples straight between his lips, sharp teeth playing the flesh mercilessly and Bucky moaned, his back arching off the bed. Sam batted Bucky's hand away the second he noticed it.

"None of that, you know how it is," Sam winked, then got lost in the sight of the collar that hugged his lover's neck, a glove around the man's powerful neck, a token of their love. Sam's boner was a persistent weight against the zipper of his own slacks and he blinked. 

"Lose the shirt." He said and did the same, nearly ripping a few buttons as he passed it over his head carelessly. 

Only when Bucky laid back down, his hair astray on the pillow and nothing but naked skin around his collar save for his suit pants, did Sam knee-walk atop the bed, until he could part Bucky's legs and slither between them. 

He got on all fours and leaned down to kiss his husband, for the first time since their friends had started rolling in the door - apart from that rapid series of kisses in the kitchen between the order and the actual arrival of the pizza. He plucked at his lips with his own, passed his tongue on them before pushing it into Bucky's mouth, past his teeth and off to twist around his husband's own. Bucky moaned around Sam's tongue, his hands turning into fists as he resisted the urge to touch Sam.

"Good boy," Sam hummed, kissing up to Bucky's cheekbone before ducking to lick a heated stripe from the man's collar to his temple.

One of his hands came up to fist in Bucky's hair while the other cupped the man's crotch.

"You're so hard, babe," Sam's own dick was straining in his pants but he could wait, he would. 

He undid Bucky's belt with a practiced motion that made the man smirk, then gasp when he whipped it off and around his fist. Just for show though. He put one last kiss on Bucky's lips before raising on his knees.

He tossed the belt on the floor and passed his hands under Bucky's pants and underwear at his hips. He looked up to make sure Bucky was still on board and grinned at the way the other man nodded, quick and impatient.

Sam yanked both garments down to Bucky's knees or so, watching, always enraptured as Bucky's cock, rosy with arousal flopped up to his stomach.

"Turn around," Sam asked, or more like, demanded, his voice rough with want. 

Bucky pretended to pout, "Not even gonna get a little kiss?" He bit his lip as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm gonna kiss you alright, pretty, just you wait. Now turn around."

Bucky did, quite hastily even with his legs trapped together by his pants. San dodged his flying limbs and resettled just to the side of Bucky's legs. 

"Oh yeah, I've been picturing you like this all day, baby, clothes down and ass up. That's fucking beautiful." Sam tapped at Bucky's ass gently, just for the sake of seeing the flesh bounce a bit under his touch. He grinned. 

Bucky shivered when Sam decided kidding around wasn't on the menu tonight and just plain dipped his fingers between his cheeks till both his pointers could press against Bucky's hole. He moaned, liberally, when the next movement behind him brought Sam's hot breath there, and Sam licked at the muscle again and again again, humming as he did, pleased. 

"That ass," Sam groaned before he stopped talking for a long while, too occupied making a feast of his husband's ass with lips that kissed his hole as if it were the man's mouth, and a tongue that sought to relax its tight ring and caressed and teased and teeth, just the edge of them, that grazed and slowly, but practicedly worked Bucky into a babbling mess. 

Saliva coated his chin and nose with every pass and dive Sam took in, forward, pushing his tongue inside and feeling up his husband's hips as Bucky tried to push back. Sam moaned when a particular motion of his brought his still trapped cock flush with the bed and he ground down at the same time as he kept eating the other man out. A man with a mission, and a damn fantastic one. 

Again, he felt more than he saw Bucky was trying to get some friction on his cock by moving his hips against the bed, frotting against it like a teenager out of control. There were very few things hotter than Bucky chasing his release, so he allowed it. Only, he snuck a hand between the bed and his husband's body until he had the man's hard cock in his hand, the head of it effectively weeping in his palm.

"Go on, sweetheart, anytime you want, you shoot." Sam went back to his beloved task of kissing Bucky's hole and tried sliding in a knuckle of his free hand as well. A finger in his ass and Sam's warm, wet tongue circling and pushing against his most intimate buttons did it for Bucky. He shuddered and gave a tiny, high-pitched moan just as his cock twitched in Sam's hand. 

Sam grinned, kissed one of the other man's asscheeks and straightened up as well as he could with his hand trapped where it was. He climbed over Bucky's back and squeezed his softening dick, dragging a spasm out of the man.

"So good, babe, you did so good," Sam kissed the back of Bucky's head before leaning back again. He opened his own belt and zipper, pushed his own pants and underwear down, freed his own cock - _ fucking finally. _ Then only did he free his other hand and started jerking off, Bucky's cum acting as sticky lube that he all but wanted to push in either of their mouths to taste. 

Bucky knew better than to turn back around but he did turn his head to the side from where it was resting on his arms, to watch, fucked-out and gaze full of awe, as Sam brought himself over the edge as well. 

Sam generally didn't make much noise when he came, he'd run his mouth while they fucked, tell Bucky a million different, filthy things and use as many pretty pet names, but when he came, his mouth just locked open, and he stared at Bucky as his body convulsed. Just like now, as he aimed his cock at Bucky's ass, his free hand holding his cheeks parted. They both watched, albeit with difficulty on Bucky's end of things, as Sam's cum dropped in jets over Bucky's abused hole and down the cleft of his ass.

"Fuck that's--" Bucky started, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears, but he stopped when Sam let go of his cock and dropped back to his knees, his mouth back to eating at Bucky's ass. " _ Sam!  _ Fuck fuck fuck…"

Bucky could only writhe in place until Sam deemed he was done and wasn't that delicious. He grabbed at his own hair, pulling a bit until Sam stopped. He flopped at Bucky's side, dick still out and pants lowered the same as Bucky's, panting. 

Turning onto his side and resting his head in his palm Bucky stared at him, Sam could feel his hazed gaze on his temple. 

"You're a filthy motherfucker sometimes you know that?" 

Sam grinned, Bucky's voice sounded raw and with the moaning he'd done, it was no surprise really. 

He smirked, "You love it."

He pushed Bucky back on his back before climbing on top of him again, hissing as his soft cock brushed his husband's stomach with the motion. 

"Kiss me," he asked, mere inches away from Bucky's mouth, and between one kiss and the other, he repeated in whispers, " _ mine _ ", " _ mine _ ", " _ mine _ " with his fingers brushing over the collar that meant that, and so much more. 


End file.
